<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【韦兰】Absurd by SiLingLing_400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694549">【韦兰】Absurd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400'>SiLingLing_400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ready Player One (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 站街, 韦兰是真的</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在哥伦布燥热的夏日，一场误会把本不应该再见面的两人紧密地拴在了一起……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parzival | Wade Watts/Nolan Sorrento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一般两周一更。<br/>《南方周末》新年贺词说，没有一个冬天不可逾越，没有一个春天不会到来。<br/>永远不要失去信心与勇气，永远。<br/>敬文学，敬热爱，敬自由。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那时是七月份，哥伦布最炎热潮湿的月份。我在巷口遇到了那个男人，他抽着烟背对着我。他的同行们围在他的身边，一看见我便围了上来，七嘴八舌地报起了数。而我的注意力却集中在那个背影上，我喊道“那个抽烟的”，他有些错愕地转过身来，似乎没想到自己会被点名。我慢慢地打量他的脸，他似乎有些想回避我的目光，他别过他的脸。我觉得有些好笑，一个出来卖的装什么矜持？但当我走近他，我又有些惊讶，这张脸对我来说太过眼熟。我抓住他拿烟的手，点点烟灰掉进我的袖口，我盯着他的脸，说：“索伦托，想不到你转行了啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他想把他的手从我手中抽开，却没能成功。他看上去有些营养不良，即使在大热天，他的手也那么冰冷。我还不至于对他有兴趣，可他用他那双蓝色的眼睛瞪着我。他不应该总是那么不服输，我想，这总让我想要摧毁他的自尊。于是在于萨曼莎分手一周后，我干了一件最违心的事情，我把流落街头的索伦托带回了家。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我是为了猎奇吗？还是别的什么，或许说我本身就对他有什么隐秘的欲望。我没有亲吻他，但是我把他推到床上。我没有开灯，房间里一片漆黑，黑暗里他蓝眼睛却泛着光。我在尝试一件新的事情，我先前并不知道该怎么做，我让他背对着我，我解开他的皮带，感受着他的身体在我手掌下颤抖。我像是在欺凌他，不，这明明是正规买卖，不是吗？但是我没硬，一点也没硬。我把他裤子脱下之后，看见他的穴口。我有些好奇，但并不代表我愿意把手伸到里面去，说实话我开始有点犯恶心。他抖得就像个筛子，仿佛我要把他强暴了一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　也许我先前不应该勉强自己，我没有这么特殊的癖好，我不至于对着一个中年男人勃起。可是我已经花了钱了。他自己开口的，一千美金。我总得干点什么，来回个本。于是我让他转过来，他还不明白我要他做些什么。我叫他给我口交，他立刻就低下头去，用牙把我的裤链拉开了。他并不是富有技巧，牙齿几次划过我的下身，我甚至想要怀疑我是不是他的第一个客人。我还是比较给面子地硬了点，他的表情并不好看，眉头紧锁。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他实在不擅长这个，没一会儿他的眼里就蓄起了泪水。我盯着他痛苦扭曲的表情，射到了他嘴里，精液顺着他的下颌流下，把他的前胸濡湿一片，他无神地看着前方。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“喝了。”我告诉他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他仿佛受了莫大的屈辱一样，皱着眉把它们咽了下去。我很难从他的眼里看出什么东西，但是我还是问了他：“我是你的第一个客人？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他下意识地点了点头，又想摇头。我不明白他想说什么，但是我愿意相信这就是事实。我开始回忆他要价时的神色，企图从其中追逐一点蛛丝马迹，但是之后我放弃了，纠结这种东西对我来说毫无用处。一千美金的要价，他真是不便宜。他的唇角还沾着一点白浊，我用拇指把它抹了下来，然后我把被染污的手放到了他面前，他学得很快，顺从地张开了他的嘴，伸出舌头把我的手舔干净了。他的舌头扫过，让我的心里烧起了一团火。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　大概是因为我太久没有自我疏解过了，竟然对索伦托有了反应。但我开始想，有时候尝试一些新东西兴许并不坏。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　事先说明，我实在不明白同志做爱的那一套方法。我只和女孩上过床，我也只乐意伺候那些漂亮女孩们。至于他，不过是一个潦倒的中年男人，迫于生计前去站街的IOI前总裁。那时我还没有细想这其中的荒谬，或许我潜意识里早已认定了他是一个衣冠楚楚的漂亮婊子。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我应该很粗暴，我记得当我戴套子的时候他一直在挣扎，我按着他的肩膀，他想把我推开。我便告诉他：“我是你的买主，你要有点自知之明。”我不会润滑，更不会给他做太多润滑，这没必要。我扶着他的腰进去了，他便吃痛地叫了一声，<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这种感觉很奇怪，我大概是被七月的炎热烧坏了脑袋，我和索伦托上了床，这该是多大的新闻。但他不会说的，他才不愿意让别人知道他是个一夜一千美元的婊子。我想他依然想维持他可怜的自尊，他一直闭着眼睛，不想看我。我还是第一次和男人做，一开始我只是为了羞辱他，并不是打算和他干点什么。可是事情还是发生了，这有什么办法呢？你不能要求人们与站街的人保持单纯的关系，事实上对他们来说每一个人都是潜在金主，只不过是概率大小不同罢了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我解开他的西装——我没想到他就连这种时候也穿着西装。他的牢狱生活看起来并不顺利，他身上留下了很多伤害。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“那些人也是这样操你的吗？”我把他翻了个身，这样我可以直接看到他的脸。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他仿佛没听懂我的话一样，沉默地看着我。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“那些监狱里的人。”我继续说道。但是说实话，我并不明白我为什么要问这个问题，我想他不会回答，但他却用发哑的声音说道：“随你怎么想，这与你无关。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他又再次抓住了主动权，对我穷追不舍，不依不饶，就像从前那样。我心中忽然升起一阵恶寒，他从来都不是什么善茬，不是吗？一想到我先前还想对他温柔些，我便觉得好笑。他从来没有学乖，特别实在不惹我生气这一点。他是不是忘了谁才是他的买主？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“索伦托，你是出来卖的。一千美金，你真当自己那么值钱？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他好像被戳到了痛处，没有再说什么。我喜欢他安静点，但我又开始觉得这种气氛过于诡异。他咬着自己的嘴唇，什么也不愿再说，也不愿叫出声来。于是我干脆把他的领带扯下，揉成团塞进他的嘴中去，他没有反抗，只是再一次闭上了眼睛。我又抽插了几下，开始觉得无趣，夏日的炎热逐渐褪去，我开始对一切感到索然无味。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他一直没有硬。说实话，我只顾着自己，没有给他多少照顾。他既不反抗也不配合，像是没有感觉。但他越是这样，我便越想让他失态，我把他抵在床上，尽量把他的身体操开，看他的眼睛里逐渐蓄满泪水。他生硬的技巧让我相信他是第一次干活。是什么让他沦落到了如今这个地步，我不得而知。确实，是我让他进了监狱，但是他不至于改行站街。他不怕那些媒体对他大肆渲染吗？其实，没有人会关注他的去向，也没有人会关注他是否穷到站街。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　既然如此，我却突然想知道，他到底在想什么。如果抛去一切，抛去他IOI前总裁的身份，仅仅是作为诺兰·索伦托，他到底在想什么？他为了金钱与权力，去干那些脏事，这真的值得吗？我只记得他曾经在GSS开发过的游戏，明明还颇有创意，他怎会做出投奔IOI的出卖灵魂之举。在最没人关注他的时候，我却突然想了解他，这大概是好奇使然。可惜这个念头没有维持多久便被我抹去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　世界还是很糟糕，我每天忙得焦头烂额，并没有实现把世界变得更好的愿望，我心有余而力不足。而我和索伦托上了床，我在干一件荒唐事，要是萨曼莎他们知道了会想和我绝交，兴许更糟，我会名声扫地。这会成为头条在报纸上整整挂两个月。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我没有什么动机。我只不过是一时兴起，但他的痛苦却勾起了我的欲望。当他闭着眼睛把我的东西咽下去的时候，他那顺从又隐忍的表情好像填满了我内心的一块脏污。我那些难以见光的欲求得到释放，我的大脑叫嚣着让我把他上了，让我剥开他装模装样的外在，露出他真实的内里。结果他一声不吭，沉默地接受了一切。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　房间里没有开灯，他躺在床的一侧，背对着我。我的心中却泛起一股厌恶感，我什么也没说便径直去了浴室，我不想再被那双蓝眼睛注视。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我开了冷水，这多少让我自己清醒了些，不过我还是感到头脑一阵发热。我开始努力让自己接受这个事实，说服自己这没那么奇怪。我闭上双眼脑中却都是他在我身下喘息的模样。我发誓我绝对不是对索伦托有什么欲望，我只是一时昏了头。想想他现在是多么卑下，他抽着劣质香烟，穿着廉价的衣服，站在街头等待着他的下一个买主。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　等我出来的时候他已经走了，他拿走了桌上的一千美元。外面下着冷雨，云层遮住了阳光，一切都灰蒙蒙的。屋子很空很静，他仿佛没有来过。热情褪去，我意识到自己犯了一个错误。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　黑暗中，我隐约想到这还会有下一次。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>做一件事情只有一次和无数次。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　我没有想到我的预感会成真。毕竟那只是一种预感和猜想，与现实并没有切实的指向关系。那时我正在厨房里忙碌，我把那些土豆切块装盘，把锅里的牛肉烧开，一旁的碟子放到范·海伦乐队，我跟着节拍把土豆一点点倒进锅中去。就在这时，我的门铃响了，我以为是快递或是物业。而当我打开门，我看到的却是两周未见的索伦托。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他看起来比以前更瘦了，那身西服也显得更旧了一些，上面有些他还未熨烫平整的褶子，我很难再从现在的他身上看到他从前的影子。但是这不是我现在应该考虑的，我应该想想他为什么会敲开我的门。他不敢威胁我，不可能以此来勒索。他有些局促不安，开口说：“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我有了一个猜想，于是我没等他结巴地把话说完，就说道：“你想上门服务？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他收回他飘忽不定的目光，看着我点了点头。我虽然替他说出了他难以说出口的话，但这并不代表我对此有什么幻想或期望，正相反我感到一种不真实的荒谬感。他依旧站在门前，像是在等我同意，我无法揣测出他的动机，于是我说：“你最好卖力点，否则你别再想拿到一千美金了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的技术糟透了，先生。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我说完就后悔了，我之前预感的下一次就这样发生了。我没有办法，他走进我的公寓，我带上门。我让他去浴室洗澡，然后用小火慢慢炖牛肉。我在想些什么，某些不可抗力让我接受了他的服务。不能说是服务，他就像是来要钱的。这不奇怪，IOI已经破产，而他的私人财产大部分被冻结，物价飞涨，他也许连自己都养活不了。也许，我这么想，也许。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我用汤勺搅动锅里的牛肉，浓稠的汤，开始变软的土豆，周天的午后，冰箱里的冰镇啤酒，窗外半斜的落日，今天本该是很好的一天。我还在乱想着，他就已经出来了，身上带着水汽，他看着我，或许在想要怎样才能把我服务好。他解开我的皮带，脱下我的内裤，再一次给我做了口交。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他在尽量张大他的嘴，不让牙齿碰到我的阴茎。他用到舌头还有他的喉咙，他的技术似乎好了一些，我不知道是因为他接了别的客还是什么，他确实比从前熟练。我被他舔硬了，我盯着他的一举一动，看他是如何把我的阴茎完全吞下，看他因为喉头的异物感而眼中开始出现雾气。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　最终我射了出来，没等我开口，他就把它咽了下去。忽然我想到，我像是在染污什么东西。但是他年近四十了，我还在探索，而他估计什么都明白了什么都经历了，谁知道他光鲜的皮囊下是否有不光彩的内在的。忽然我意识到，我用了光鲜这个词，索伦托不是个好人，但我无法否认他长得不错。他确实有一种漂亮的脸，以及我必须要单独说明他一双漂亮的眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他看上去像是有备而来的，他从他的西装上衣口袋里拿出润滑剂，他拧开盖子，然后挤了一点在手指上，接着把手伸进了自己的后面。他皱着眉，他依然没有把他的情绪掩饰好。我相信他从前还可以藏好他的情绪，但是他现在不比从前的。至少他以前只用面对他的生意，现在他要面对我的羞辱。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他把手指加到三根，我饶有兴趣地看他是怎么一点点把自己打开的。他躲避着我的目光，盯着一旁的黑色窗帘，继续往自己的身下加手指。他不想太痛，大概是因为他吃过了上次的苦头。他还是那么精明，就算在我主导的交易中，他也会尽他所能让自己的利益最大化。他依然保留着他商人的本性，他轻易地卖掉很多东西，包括自己的身体。两周过去，我究竟成了他的第几个客人，我不得而知。他为什么再次来找我？是因为他糟糕的技术让别人无法给他付一千美金吗？还是他咬定了我是个好满足的主？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　不，我想，我要让他明白我有多挑剔。他今天最好让我舒服，否则别想拿走一千美金。大约过了五分钟，他试探地靠近了我，扶着我的肩坐了下去。这样看来，确实很有主动服务的意味，他尽力了。整根没入的时候他发出了一声小小的呜咽，他努力想用双臂把自己的腰支起，却没有那么成功。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他低下他的头，咬着他的嘴，就像是上次一样。他发白的发旋在我眼前晃动，他整个人都不稳当地挂在了我身上。我抓住他的腰，帮他把他的上身支起。他腰部的温度偏高，那里的皮肤有些干燥但又柔软，我像是在握一团火。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“抬起头，看我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　等我想把这句话收回的时候，已经晚了。我不知道为什么我会想看他的脸，明明先前我那样躲避他的蓝眼睛，现在却命令他看我。他这一次比上次听话多了，他甚至没有犹豫，我话音刚落他便抬起了他的头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我前面说了，他瘦了不少，他的颧骨高挺，散乱发硬的发丝黏在他的额上，向下是他那双蓝色的眼睛，那里蒙起了一层水雾，他眼角有些发红。他想哭，大概是因为疼痛，又或许是因为耻辱。我想，每过一秒种，他心中的痛苦便多一分。他不仅一无所有，还要来向我摇尾乞怜，对我百依百顺。我的一切愿望他都必须满足，否则我便不会付给他全部的钱。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的眉骨上有一道发白的淡色伤痕，我知道那是他在猎蛋的时候留下的。他当时对我举枪，眉角却流下一条红色的血迹，他对我露出了一个微笑。我至今不知道那代表着什么，他到底藏着多少我没看透的东西。我伸手抚上他的伤痕，范·海伦的唱碟从《公正的警告》一直放到《下潜》，那些重金属摇滚声不停地在屋子里回响。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　太吵了，太热了。一切都太荒谬了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　被窗户切割的阳光从一角移动到另一角，黑色的窗帘上印着颜色发惨的斜阳。我还在厨房炖了牛肉，现在它也许已经干了，等一会儿是否会糊？土豆会变得太软，牛肉会黏在锅底，而锅底会发黑。那口锅我用了两年，是一口不错的不粘锅，现在想起，这还是我在猎蛋胜利的那一天晚上和萨曼莎一块挑的。几天前，她从我的公寓里把她的东西拿走了，那时我有些不自在。我分手了，并且把索伦托从街上捡回了家然后又侮辱了他一番。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他环着我的肩膀，依然在尽心尽力地完成我的要求。他那些喘息喷在我肩头，有些痒。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然后我射了，他毫无技巧，我还是愿意这样评价他，不过看在他略微熟练的技术上，我愿意付给他一千美元。我抚着他的侧脸，让他注视着我，他的泪水流到我的拇指上。他果然还是哭了，我一开始便听见了他细小的哭声，他的声音像是在喉咙里被搅了一遍后又倾倒出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我突然发现，他全程什么都没说，就连一个字都没说。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他起身的时候，精液顺着他的腿根流下，我这次没有戴套。看在他这么努力的份上，我允许他再次去洗一个澡，把自己清理干净。他点了点头，还是没说一个字，他下床，走姿有些奇怪，他只能扶着墙壁慢慢地向前走。而我则用纸巾草草擦了一下下身，便去厨房把炉灶给关了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　关之前我看了一眼我的炖锅，没有糊，里面还剩下一些发稠的汤汁。我把它们盛出来装到碗里，又在上面撒了一把薄荷。窗外天已经完全黑了，我顺手打开了灯，没有把我的唱碟关掉，于是范·海伦还在唱。索伦托在浴室里洗澡。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　等了一会儿，他出来了，眼角已经不再发红，看起来与往常并不不同。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我想起了我刚刚停火的牛肉，问他是否想吃一些。他同意了，但他有些拘谨，只吃了一点点。我似乎没再感到奇怪，我几乎是十分自然地提出了这个邀请，这很奇怪。对，这很奇怪，我开始反思这些反常。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他问我是否喜欢范·海伦。我说哈利迪喜欢，我也就喜欢上了。说完我才开始惊讶他怎么会知道这是范·海伦。他明明不喜欢流行文化，我记得清清楚楚，他从来都只是一个骗子，一个商人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他抽了一根烟，烟是我给他的。他鬓角发白，他不年轻了，他就连骑乘时的腰都难以支起，要我给他一个外力。他把烟按灭，说，他也是从别人那里听来的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　别人是谁？他的旧情人还是他的朋友？他有朋友吗？但我知道他一定有过情人。我不知道我为什么有这么多疑问。我敏锐地意识到，我们的关系并不正常。我买了他，是这样的吗？我们为什么要聊天？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　没等我问他，他就说，那是他姐姐。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我第一次知道他有个姐姐。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>填补空缺。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　我出生于2027年，在这个年代，人类的黄金时期已经过去了。饥荒，战争，能源危机，人们不得不将精力寄托在别的东西上，比如说电子游戏——谢天谢地，哈利迪创造了绿洲。绿洲，这个名字取得恰到好处，我们都被困在生活的荒漠里，只有绿洲是我们最后的慰藉，最后的避难所。我们在里面躲避疯狂的政治和现实，狂欢到死。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　回顾我的童年，简直是一团糟。我的父母都是难民，他们未经我允许便把我生出来，让我到这个世界上来受苦。小时候我一直都是一个内向又怕生的人，我总是被学校里的那些孩子们嘲笑，他们喜欢说我打着补丁的衣服过于破旧，说我的鞋子脏到发黑。这让我一次次失去勇气，只能一个人缩进角落里，结果这往往换来更多的欺辱。当时我还那么小，却要一个人背着书包回家。有些时候会下雨，我只能把书包紧紧抱在怀里，然后小心不要踩进泥水里。当我回家之后，母亲可能已经在隔壁房间开始工作了，她是线上的三陪人士，而我身心俱疲，拖着沉着的书包和沉重的身体，无法得到一点关爱和一顿温热的饭菜。那时母亲会给我耳塞来遮住那些不堪入耳的声音，但是房间的隔音效果总是太差，我只能把老电影的声音调得很大，这样才能遮住所有的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　现在这些画面回忆起来还是相当熟悉，就像是昨天才发生过一样，我像是在一天之内忽然就长大了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　而很多时候，我觉得自己并没有长大，我依然会为冰淇淋车驻足，会停下来仔细看街边涂鸦，并且固执地不把我的格子衫换成西装。成功，很多人都爱用这个词来描述我。但是我感觉我更像一个在努力弥补自己过去的损失的小孩，我买那些游戏影视周边，我还有一个用来摆放它们的专门玻璃柜。虽然我清楚地意识到这毫无用处，已经过了那么多年了，我早就不喜欢我童年所喜欢的东西了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　可是我的心里一直有那种匮乏感，那种童年的需求没有被满足而留下的匮乏感。这种感觉只会缠绕我，让我认为自己什么也做不好，认为自己是个大龄儿童，认为自己依然需要那些玩具。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　相对的，我在另一面又努力地表现出成熟。特别是在GSS的经营上，为了努力将绿洲运营好，我不得不去学习那些又长又乏味的商科书籍。刚开始这些东西对我来说真的很难，因为我甚至都没有上大学，严格来说我连高中都没有读完。我不是个好学生，但是现在我在努力成为一个好学生。我用荧光笔把重点勾画出来，一遍遍地诵读它们。我喝下太多咖啡，然后牺牲了太多睡眠。直到某一天奥格告诉我，我还是不错的。我才能勉强松一口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这时我才意识到，接管GSS不仅仅意味着权力与财富，更意味着责任。我总不能让绿洲在我手里毁了，不是吗？可是我确实心有余而力不足了，书本与现实往往有太多区别，现实总是更加复杂，让你捉摸不透。我只能脱下我的格子衫，换上他们所说的高级定制西装，再把领带系紧，前去与合作人进行会谈。我小心避开会谈中的每一个陷阱，就像小时候小心避开泥水一样。会议结束，我通常会发会呆，然后我的助理便给我端来咖啡，暗示我还有别的议程。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我和萨曼莎做回了朋友。我们确实有过一段短暂而美好的恋爱，但是很快我便发现我们在种种方面的不合拍。她不能容忍我杂乱的房间，我不能忍受她的神经质。她说我通过的那些方案既幼稚又可笑，说我脑子里除了赚钱还有什么，我应该把更多的精力放到世界的危机上。可事实真的如此吗？我分身乏术，精力不足，光是维持绿洲的运营就应该快烧掉我半条命了。对于她，我宁愿把我们的记忆停留在猎蛋时期，她是阿尔忒弥斯，而我是帕西法尔，我沉醉于她的人格魅力，而她也尚未发现我的不足。那时我们只是两个兴趣相投的年轻人，不需要考虑那么多东西。当我们的关系不那么紧绷时，我又发现了她的闪光之处，仿佛我们之前的争吵都是假的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我开始想起诺兰。这时我已经不称他为索伦托了，他也开始叫我韦德。可是这看起来还是很奇怪，他，IOI前总裁去卖身了，而我，GSS现任总裁做了他的买主。这一切就像蝴蝶效应一样，我只是做了一个普通的决定——把他带回家。所有的事情就发生了，我看着小小的风暴在我身侧卷起，没有一点点办法把它阻止。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我再次回想起那一天，七月份，天气炎热，他就站在巷口，他依然穿着整齐的西装，梳着整齐的头发，以及，他的眼睛还是那么蓝。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我那时看着他，却突然想到了我小时候养过的那只猫，明明我知道他们没有一点相似。那是只白色的老猫，也是有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。我在一辆废弃拖车下发现了它，它身上脏兮兮的，只能勉强看出一点点原本的白色。我试探性地向他招了招手，它便立刻跑开了，但是它回头看了我两眼，也许是因为觉得我很奇怪吧，它大概在评估我的危险程度。那是一个废车场，我的游乐园，每每放学我总要来这里坐一坐。我通常坐在生锈的车盖上，然后等到落日。我那时说不出这是一种什么感觉，我只是感到四周很安静，然后火红的落日从地平线落下，四周陷入黑暗。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　后来，我偶尔会给那只猫带些吃的，它也会主动来靠近我了。就这样，我多了一个玩伴，虽然它不会说话，也无法理解我的意思，但我喜欢对着它自言自语。我依然看落日，如果我那时候知道有《小王子》这么一本书，我也许还会自我代入。现在看来，小王子既有他的玫瑰也有他的狐狸，可我当时有什么？我只是一个没人爱的无聊小孩。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我总是去那个废车场，直到有一天，那只老猫再也没有来过，直到有一天，我母亲去世了。而我被爱丽丝姨妈领走了，我住到了新的叠楼区，那里和废车场相距几十个街区，我再也没有去过那里。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　所以我把诺兰带回了家，我总是在做没有意义的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我是否能开始一段简单的关系，我给他钱，于是他就能对我有求必应。我不必担心我们的关系是否会结束，因为我总是那个握紧我们关系另一端的人。在他身上我不必对那些“泥水”躲躲避避，因为他不在乎，我也不必在乎。我笃信了一点，只要他需要钱，他就不能离开我。这种掌握大权的感觉让我感到舒适。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　两周前的一个夜晚，我失眠了。我给他打了一个电话，让他快点过来并答应付给他平时两倍的钱。他沉默了一会儿，半响说道，好。然后我看了看手机，那时是凌晨三点。窗外冷风呼啸，远方亮着灯火，天幕中挂着一轮半残的月亮。我扳着指头计算他即将到来的时间，然后点了一支烟。我打开我的收音机(我总是有很多古董物品)，我收到了一个音乐电台，里面在放《Yesterday once more》。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我听完了十首歌，抽了三根烟，又把我的衬衣熨烫了一遍，还抹了一遍灶台，他终于来了。他看起来神情疲惫，而我从一开始其实就并没有那个兴致。我可能只是想找人说说话，他拘谨地站着，之前的精英感和锐气少了很多。他看起来更加温和，并且他不再会对我露出他的尖牙利齿。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我们好像陷入了一种奇怪的状态。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我睡不着。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我开口说，然后把烟在烟灰缸里按灭，点点红色在黑暗中逐渐消失了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　如果是曾经的他，他应该会说，“你觉得我能治好你的失眠吗”或是“我对此毫无帮助”。但是他只是噢了一声，便坐到我的床沿，他问我明天是否有要紧的事要办。我说没有，他便说，失眠便失眠吧，反正明日无事。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我就和他一起坐在床边，盯着漆黑的窗外，听着肖邦的小夜曲，消磨时光。我对他说，我曾经养过一只猫，但是后来那只猫突然就消失了，也许是死在了某些地方，因为它太老了，所以它就老死了。也许是它被暴雨淹死了，那几天总是下雨，雨水淹没了很多街道。又或许它死在了滚滚车轮之下，毕竟街上总是有太多车，喇叭声连天。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我一口气说了很多，就像是在发泄心里的糟糕情绪，诺兰就坐在我身边，不时评价两句，大多时候都在认真地听。他真的是一个很好的倾听者，我认识的很多人都不愿听我讲这些无聊的旧事。似乎在他们眼里，我就是那个无所不能的帕西法尔。天边逐渐从黑色慢慢变白，然后晕起了一片微微的橘黄色，我意识到熬了个通宵。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我对诺兰说：“我想睡了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我躺下，在意识逐渐落入黑暗之时，我感觉他摸了摸我的头发，然后睡在了我身边。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我果然一直都是一个没长大的孩子，一直都是。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他是个骗子。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Chapter4.<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　今天的天气不太好，远处的天幕晕起了一片灰色，我略微出神地望着窗外，直到被一旁的秘书拍了拍肩，她示意我认真开会。我收回我的目光，重新把注意力放到了开发部的报告会上。但我依然没听进去多少。他们在展示他们的PPT，每一页都做得相当不错，内容也很充实，对，都很棒，可是我有些精力缺乏了。我终于熬到了散会，他们在整理资料，我则慢慢地起身，在这之前我又望了一眼窗外。今天大概会下雨。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我走出会议室，在门口遇到了萨曼莎。她看起来有点紧张，说话的声音也不太大，她问我是否想和她一起去吃晚饭。我几乎是下意识就拒绝了她，然后我们又聊了几句，直到我被她的尴尬所感染，然后我便走开了。等我下到门口时才隐约感到这其中有些什么东西，或许她对我有点念念不忘，或许。但我想，我们已经分手了。我又想，不是她对我念念不忘，是距离总让我们忽略对方的缺点，距离总让人们觉得对方是完美无缺的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我一想起那段失败的恋情，内心就会涌起一阵不舒服的感觉。我不能对那种感情做很好的描述，那不是悲伤，不是愤怒，不是厌烦，但那种情绪就像一张巨大的网罩住了我的内心，让我很难呼吸顺畅。我穿过人潮，路过街角的报刊亭时，我进去买了两份报纸。当我付好钱出来时，就下起了雨。我只能慌忙把报纸揣进外套里，然后一路小跑了出去。我没有带伞也没有开车，还好这里离我的公寓只有一个街区的距离。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然而令我没有想到的是，我遇到了诺兰。他没有带伞，整个人都被淋湿了。雨太冷了，以至于他的脸色发白，嘴唇发青。他没有看见我，低着头想从我身侧走过。而我抓住了他的手，他的手好冷。被我握住手后，他才觉察到什么，他惊讶地看着我。他同样对这场偶遇感到不可思议。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我没问他要去哪，要去做什么，他也没有说一句话。我只是脱下了我的西装外套，它同样湿透了，但是我希望它还能有一点挡雨的效果。我把那件外套撑起，用此来给他挡雨。他并没有嘲笑我我近乎荒唐又无用的举动，只是听从我的指令，向我靠得更近了一些，以便他的整个人都能被遮到我的外套之下。于是在大庭广众之下，我们靠得很近，我几乎能感受到他的体温，嗅到他混合着雨水的气味。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我们挤在人潮里，这里堵了车，烦躁的司机在车里按着喇叭，四周一片混乱。让我想起了猎蛋那一天，我们周围围满了人，他穿过人潮走向我。他拿着枪指着我，可我料定了他不会开枪。果然他没有对我开枪。我对那天记忆深刻，当他被扭送警局之后，我和他们一起去吃了一顿饭，我们喝了酒。回家以后我又把他被捕的新闻看了一遍，面对镜头，他始终只是在微笑。他那时可比现在镇定多了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　又一次，我把他带回了家。他去洗澡，我则打开了收音机。如今已经没有什么还在工作的电台了，运气好的时候我可以收到几个，而运气不好的时候我只能听见一片嗡嗡声。也许是因为今天是个雷雨天，所以我没有收到电台，那台收音机发出低频率的噪音。它和雨声混合在一起像是一只催眠曲。我关闭了收音机，坐在沙发上等诺兰出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　浴室里的水声还在继续，窗外的雨声也在继续，我有些无法容忍身上的湿腻感，于是我去换了一套干净的衣服。一件略显宽松的白色体恤和一条深蓝色的五分休闲裤，干爽感让我感觉好多了。这时，他出来了，他穿着我的衣服。这看起来有点可笑，因为我的衣服和他实在不搭。那是一件有撞色印花的体恤和一条蓝色的半截裤(和我穿的那条很像)，有点怪但这衬得他很年轻。我还是第一次看他这样穿。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他可能有些着凉，看起来脸色苍白。于是我给了他一张毯子，然后给他泡了杯茶。连我自己都没有意识到，我已经开始对他关照有加。他裹着毯子，头发滴着水，他把头也洗了。我问他是否想吹个头发，他说好。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他的发质，既不偏硬，也不发软，介于一个中间位置。我的手指扫过他的发根，我把他打卷的头发梳直。我注视着他的头发，有些发白的头发。他一动不动，乖巧得像个小孩。他四十来岁了，我整整二十岁。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我帮他把头发擦干，他一直裹在那张毯子里。房间里依然没有开灯，窗帘开了一半，窗外下着暴雨。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　忽然，我发问道：“在下雨天，你一般干些什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“听他们的工作报告，开会或许训斥员工，”他回话了，“好吧，这是工作部分。如果那天我休假，我一般会给自己冲杯牛奶，然后发呆，看电影或者看书。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“通常我不爱喝牛奶。但是你知道，有些时候我们就是想做些别的不一样的。又或许，我认为牛奶就应该在下雨天喝。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他今天好像话挺多的。兴许是因为下雨天真的很不一样，脆弱情绪总是在下雨天被释放，让我们想要得到别人的关怀。雨天总是击中我们脆弱的那个点，让我们想起一些不该想起的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以，你到底是为了什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我想，我主动提起这个话题实在是愚蠢。他大概不会再说些什么，他可能就此便不再告诉我什么别的东西。他一共来过我们公寓五次，除了第一个第二次都在一周内，其余三次都隔了一周。我没有主动联系他，他也没有主动连续我。今天如果不是因为偶遇，我也不会见到他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“为了什么？”他反问我，似乎没有理解我的问话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不是问这个，我想知道……”你为什么投奔IOI。但我没把后半句话说出口，我说了一半，忽然便不想问了。我问这些干什么呢？我为什么要关注他呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他把我的话听了一半，也抛给我模糊的一句话，“我有我自己的苦衷，你不必清楚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我开始有些后悔我错过了问话的时机。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我像你这么大的时候，”他忽然提起，“那时候世界还没有那么糟糕。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我看过从前的电影，那时候没有叠楼区，贫富分化也没有那么严重，更重要的是人与人之间的仇恨还没有那么深。现实还是很美好的，VR技术并没有如今那么发达。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　过去的世界，于他来说是一份回忆，于我来说是一些虚幻的东西。谁能想象其中仅仅相差了二十来年。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他沉默了一会儿，对我说：“现实真的很糟，真的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我真的不了解他，我不能揣测出他想说些什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我把我的目光投向我的那件西装外套。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“拉切洛，”突然，我提起了一个称呼，“不，诺兰，我至今都想不通你到底为什么就变成了这样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我放弃了，我无法自己欺骗自己。诺兰就是拉切洛，十四岁时我在绿洲里结交的第一个好友，但是就在三年前的某一天，他再也没有上线过。他的头像整整灰了三年，我后悔我没有和他要别的联系方式。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　诺兰看起来并不惊讶，像是早就猜到了这一切。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“三天前，你收购了IOI。那时我就想，IOI会把我从前的私人账号告诉你，毕竟，我当时就是用那个账号进行线上面试的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我根本没有想到这一切会那么巧，韦德，”他微笑着，看起来是那么镇定，就和他从前一样，“我记得我只是结交了一个十四岁的孩子，我从没想到过在以后这个孩子会让我走到我的人生低谷。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“兴许有些回忆我们并不该再次提起，揭自己的伤疤就是在自虐。”他提醒我。他收起了这几个月来对我的唯唯诺诺，回到了他曾经的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我的内心忽然感到一阵刺痛感，我似乎明白了什么。我感觉我像是被玩弄了一番，情感上的玩弄。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以？”我的语气酸到发胀，我现在一定像一颗烂透了的的柠檬。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“无聊的角色扮演游戏该结束了，你觉得我真会穷到出来站街？即使我不如曾经富裕了，但我也不至于这样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我被完完全全地戏弄了一番，现在他站在我面前嘲笑着我。我感到一阵羞愧，还有愤怒。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你真该去检查一下你的视力，韦德，否则我都要怀疑你运营GSS的能力了，”他瞥了我一眼，“我不过是在那里抽了根烟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“另外，IOI把我重新聘了回去。所以我们以后可能还要见面。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　索伦托看起来掌握了全局，我则愤怒到了极点，但依然用一种冷静的语气说道：“你以为你胜利了？你究竟有什么胜利可言？兴许我之前就应该狠狠地折磨你，从各种方面上。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我有些难以压抑我的愤怒，“你真是个混蛋。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他轻轻地摇了摇头，没有看我。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢，很多人都这么说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着他的背影，说着，他消失在了门后。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我转念一想，在这段荒谬的关系里他到底得到了什么？他借用这种反转来嘲笑我的愚蠢，就像是在给我的伤口撒盐。我被愚弄了一番，他这个骗子，这个混蛋。我差点想要哭，可是，无论怎么说，拉切洛不是一个谎言。然而这让我更加伤心，他为什么会变成这样？然后我更加难受了，因为我似乎从未了解过他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但是，但是，我想，他在IOI复职了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“入职愉快，希望以后可以在公司多见到您，索伦托先生。”我编辑了一条讯息，然后点击了发送。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他以为他赢了？不，他做了一个最愚蠢的决定。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他曾经是我的兄长，我的朋友。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Chapter5.<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　当我初中毕业时，绿洲才创建了Ludus。这是一个实打实的学习星球，整个星球上全是一模一样的学校，图书馆和资料室。看得出哈利迪对此并不用心，因为这一切都是莫罗的点子。比起哈利迪，莫罗更像是个现实主义者，他看到了线上学习的重要性，并在他离职前建立了Ludus。于是Ludus便成为了我这种小孩的最终归宿，我无法负担学费，成绩太差，并且总是被人欺负，相比起那些现实里的学校，Ludus确实是一个不错的选择。我在学校的报名表上填了我的姓名和家庭住址，就这样我成为了其中一所线上学校的学生。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　一开始我对Ludus还是有一些新鲜感的，毕竟线上学习总得比在现实要酷得多(即使它的酷深藏无奈)，我在报道的前一天便便早早登进了绿洲开始探索我未来的学校。我们的学校是开放式的，在它的四周没有围墙，只有一片森林，那片碧绿一直从教学楼延伸到远方。在主楼前有一座花坛，里面种了一些雏菊和玫瑰，在主楼的后方有四块篮球场，两张乒乓球桌。我差点要以为我是身处现实里，这一切都是那么让我愉悦。当然之后我便了解到，Ludus的所有学校都是这样的，所以我又略微有些失望了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　报道的第一天我就把我注册线上学校的事情告诉了拉切洛。我弄完报道的一切流程后便邀请他进入我的聊天室聊天，我坐在聊天室椅子上看着他的形象一点点地出现在聊天室入口。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗨，”他向我打招呼，“最近过得好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“还算不错。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　说起来奇怪，每当面对他，我就会下意识地隐藏我自己的负面情绪。也许是因为我总是把他当做长辈看待，又或许我真的很在意他，我不想他被我的那些负面情绪吓走。那时我已经认识他三年了。回想到这，我再次感觉到世界的不可预知性，我曾经的朋友，我重要的朋友，拉切洛，是我的仇人，我伤害过的人，诺兰。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我稍微收回神去，诺兰才走了三十分钟，窗外的暴雨一直没停，我给自己倒了一杯威士忌，然后喝去了五厘米。我从包里拿出那两份报纸，它们已经被雨水微微打湿了，边角发卷，稍微一不小心就有可能被我弄烂。我把他们放在桌上，我买了两份一模一样的报纸，其中一份是给诺兰的。我说不出为什么我要这么做，大概是因为我路过书店时忽然想起了从前他给我的要多看报的建议吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但这一切又有什么意义呢？我一旦开始回想今天发生的所有事便觉得大脑隐隐作痛。在九点的时候我收到了IOI董事会为了给我示好而发给我的诺兰的一些信息，我大致浏览了一遍，这和网上写的并无二致。但唯一最让我在意的是他的曾用号，ID拉切洛，账号114776。我当时以为自己看花了眼，反复盯着那三个字确认了足足五遍，却发现现实确实如此。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　之后开的那个会议我几乎没有听。我的思绪并不是被窗外的雨给吸引了，我迫切地想要确认这件事。我思绪不宁，并且在我的心底升起了一种奇怪的让我难以捉摸的预感。如我所愿，但又不如我所愿，我在今天傍晚的倾盆大雨中遇到了诺兰。可是当我看到他的那一瞬间，无数糟糕的情绪全部都消失了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我本来还想着该怎样和他确认那件事情，还有怎样委婉地询问他复职的事。但还没等我把话题引导到那儿去，他便抓住了话题的方向盘，然后猛踩油门，对我来了一顿尖锐的嘲讽。我明明应该是状况中才对，却偏偏被他带到了状况之外。我只能一时愤怒，极尽我所能去说出那些刻薄的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　现在，距离那件事情整整过去了三十分钟，我的大脑的思路好像才逐渐明晰。我想起我的所作所为，难道他就不应该生气吗？但紧接着我又想起别的东西，如果这一切都是误会，那他为什么沉默地接受了一切？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我逐渐有了一个猜测，可是我不敢再去确认这一切。事情已经过于荒唐了，我不愿再在其中添加什么别的东西。现在，让我来继续讲述我们过去的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我遇到他是在十四岁那年，那时我刚刚登入绿洲不到一个月。我记不太清了，我和一个人吵了起来，而他威胁这要把我拖到pvp区，把我打下线。这时候拉切洛出现了，他先前的游戏形象和他在IOI建的游戏形象完全不同，拉切洛的形象是一个穿着西装的稳重中年人形象，但他的眼神却像鹰一样锐利凶狠。很俗套的，他站在了我这边，然后救下了我。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那时候我只是一个刚刚注册游戏的菜鸟，既没有高级技能，也没有什么拿得出手的装备，如果我真的和那人打起来了，我可能真的只能被打到下线，然后无奈再创立一个新的账号，把那些繁杂的新手任务再做一遍。虽说我再创一个号也没有什么困难，但是拉切洛还是挺身而出救了我，这让小时候的我受到了震撼。他就像一个超级英雄一样，而我变成了他的小粉丝。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　当我观看玩他顺畅的战斗过程后，我立刻紧张地向他发出了好友申请，令我没想到的是，他同意了。当他和我说话时，他的语气又变得和刚从完全不同了，他的表情也变得那样柔和。我当时挺开心的，因为他不嫌弃我是个菜鸟。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然后我们的第二次见面是在伊杜——绿洲依照《星球大战》建立的帝国水晶精炼厂。我当时在玩星球大战外传《侠盗一号》的故事剧情，我正随着整个小队趴在乱石后，然后盖伦对克伦尼克说，你永远不会赢的。之后我感到一个身影向我逐渐靠近，我仔细一看，是拉切洛。一个故事剧情副本只能随机匹配两个玩家，其他便完全是原著人物了。连我自己都没想到会那么凑巧。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我们互相打了招呼，但是还没等我们认真叙叙旧便迅速投入紧张的游戏剧情中去了。我们随着游戏，一路来到了斯卡里夫，琴在上方和克伦尼克对峙。我知道后面的剧情，死星即将毁了这颗星球，而我和拉切洛只能在这里等死，但这也是游戏体验的一部分。之后，我看到死星逐渐出现在天幕上方，那束激光在聚集。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　体验死亡，我不知道这个游戏效果做的是否逼真，我是否会体验到被灼烧的伤痛，又或许这没有感觉，我的意识只会在一瞬间坠入黑暗？于是在距离死亡的最后一分钟，我开始紧张起来，我那时才十四岁，即使我明白什么叫VR(当然，这几乎每个人都知道)，但我还是会担忧。每个人都会惧怕死亡，一个十四岁的小孩也不例外。即使我那个时候并没有意识到，这种死亡是一种多么悲壮的死亡，有时候正是普通人的微小努力才成就了丰功伟业。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我有些害怕，然后我抓住了拉切洛的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我承认，直到今日我还记得他手掌的触感。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　温暖，柔软，这些触感通过体感服传到了我的手掌上，这就是我在死亡前唯一感受到的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　就是这样东西像一个触发机制一样，当我知道诺兰就是拉切洛后，我一握住他的手，我脑子里关于他的记忆便如洪水般不停涌现。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　自从在副本里相遇以后，我们的关系似乎便拉近了一些。他是一个独行侠，同时也是一个高玩大佬，他几乎过了绿洲的所有副本。而在我们相处时，我又发现他处处照顾我，虽然我们没有互相报过真实年龄，但我想他也猜得出来。他确实一直把我当小朋友看待。猎蛋时我有些羡慕大东与修，因为我想起了拉切洛，我们那时也像一对兄弟。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　想到这，我感觉我的内心里翻滚起了一股背德感。这几个月来，我究竟在干些什么？可是我又想说服我自己，不是的，是他自己先离开的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在我快满十七岁时，他几乎很久才上线一次，而他每每上线时，我们都只能聊上三两句，然后他便匆匆离开了。我想知道发生了什么，我去问他，他只是摇头然后什么也没说。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在我生日的前一天，我想给他一个惊喜，于是我花掉了我攒了两个月的绿洲币给他买了一个神器。我在聊天室里等了他好久，他整整迟到了一个小时。我差点以为他不会来了，我都打算下线了。就在我准备下线时，我看到聊天室的门口闪了闪，他出现在了门口。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我给你买了……我当时是这样说的，我话还没说完，手里还举着那个神器，就被他粗暴地打断了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我通过了IOI的面试。这是他回答我的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我根本无法理解他为什么要这样说。他以前告诉我他是绿洲的职工，而他现在却投奔了IOI。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我之前不理你只是因为我在忙面试相关的事，他默默地说，他看着我，似乎在等着我发火，但我没有发火，我只是目送着他离开。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着他的游戏形象一点点消失在门口，我差点要哭出来。我的感觉很糟糕，可是我不知道为什么。现在我或许才能比较好的描述我那时的感受，我失去了一段友谊，并且我并不知道其中的个中缘由。我那天才明白，我从未了解过他，从未。我甚至不知道他是否把我放在心上。而我也开始隐隐意识到，进入青春期的我开始对这个大我二十来岁的男人产生了好感。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　可是什么都没有发生。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　因为而从此以后，他再也没有上线过。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>真相太遥远。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Chapter6.<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在诺兰来的第一天，几乎所有人都对他心怀不满。他们不明白这个罪人为什么可以以这样的方式东山再起，他们不明白为什么这个毫无创造力的人为什么敢心安理得地与他们一起工作，最重要的是，他们不明白为什么我会允许IOI复聘诺兰。可我也不明白，我似乎看到路就在那里，于是我走了上去，但是当我回头时却惊恐地发现已无后路可寻。他们中的一些人，或是他们的亲人与朋友都曾与IOI结怨，于是他们就把这些怨气悉数发到了诺兰的身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们把他的网线掐了，诺兰不得不请维修工上了帮他重新接好，但就连维修工也知道他是谁，维修工只是摆着张冷脸拖延半天才帮他重新接好了网络，以至于当天他不得不加班到半夜才把工作给做完了。当他走在GSS大楼里时，总有人会在于他擦身而过时小声骂一句混蛋或是暴君，他从不理会那些话，甚至都不会抬头看说话人一眼。兴许对他来说，这些小把戏根本不算什么，因为他眼里只有利益，只要他有金钱，他何必关心这些无关痛痒的小招数。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他只爱钱，他天性如此。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　唯一一次让他比较恼怒的大概是在游戏部的开发商讨会上，一个大胆的年轻人站了起来，大声提议道：“我建议换掉索伦托总管，因为他不仅对游戏一窍不通还愚蠢至极。”话音刚落，会议室里就掀起了阵阵欢笑声，他们都很赞同那个年轻人的观点，并且等着我给诺兰下达最后判决。而诺兰的脸色则变得很差，他看起来脸色苍白，额角浸出一层薄薄的冷汗。他忍受了他们的冷嘲将近两周，间歇性断网、电脑病毒以及过度加班摧毁了他脆弱的神经。我以为他会发怒的，就像两年前他在IOI被我惹怒一样。但是他只是平静地看着发言者，眼里甚至没有流露出一丝怒火。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们都在等我发言。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你今年多大了？”我问那个年轻人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“二十。”年轻人疑惑地看着我。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“索伦托总管比你大了将近二十来岁，”我看着他，“他总有高于你的地方。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　又一次地，我站在了诺兰的一边。而他们都向我投来不可置信的目光，我却摆了摆手，示意散会。我就像是在对我自己说这句话，我警告自己，诺兰比我大二十岁，我安慰自己，也许这一切另有隐情。我的话说得暧昧不清，也从未提及诺兰被排挤的事，于是他们只当这是默许。他们对他的厌恶还在继续，他游离在人群之外，像是一台没有感情的工作机器。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们紧张的同事关系大大降低了他的工作效率，他经常工作到深夜，那时候大楼里的人都走空了，而他的办公室还亮着灯。他住单人办公室，里面所有的家具都是黑灰两色的，除了落地窗前的琴叶榕，一切都看起来毫无生机。我碰巧路过，而他那天大概是疲惫过头了，靠在桌边睡着了。我见他穿得单薄，也许只是我以为的单薄。我脱下了我的外套，轻轻披在了他的身上，然后我走了。第二天，我的外套已经被洗好并且整齐地叠好放在了我的桌子上。我想去从他那里探求一个回应的眼神，可他始终没给我一个多余的目光。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我们的关系开始变得微妙。当他入职以后，我们都没有再提起那个误会。说是误会显得程度太轻了，那更像是一个意外，或是一场灾难。我不敢再向前越过一步，我们紧张地维持在平衡点，没人敢作声。从另一个角度来说，我们陷入了冷战。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他没有更换他的洗衣液，所以当我嗅到那股味道时我立刻想起了那段混乱的日子。我是怎样将他带回家，而他又是怎样驯顺地伏在我的身下；我是怎样用我昂贵的西装外套给他挡雨，而他又是怎样与我靠近；我是怎样发现真相，而他又是怎样戏耍我。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我的欲望好像全部都出走了，如今我仅仅是闻到他的气味便觉得心安。我要求得更少，可我却陷得更深。我告诉自己这不值得，可是我愚蠢又疯狂的心不愿听从我的狡辩。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　前两天我在食堂与他偶遇，我发现他的衬衣上全是被打翻的油渍，还有一些黏在了他的裤子上，他看起来情绪不佳。我问他怎么了，他告诉我一个同事不小心把饭菜撒在了他的身上。我可不相信那是不小心，我原以为他们的行为不会过于出格，如今看来，是我错了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你明明知道他是故意的，不是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我当然知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你为什么不生气？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“愤怒并不能解决问题。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我开车带他回公寓换洗衣服，他当着我的面把他浸了油的上衣脱下，两条曲线勾勒出他瘦削的腰身，他背对着我，我第一次觉得他的身影有些单薄落寞。这具身体究竟是怎样藏住他巨大的野心的？而我又要怎样才能把这个野心家拴在自己的身边？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他进去洗了个澡，换上了我的西装。我比他矮五厘米，我的西装裤脚在他的脚踝之上，正好露出了他黑色的短袜。我又开车带他回公司。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我从小到大，几乎都是被霸凌的对象，”我小心翼翼地提起这个话题，试图自己揭自己的伤口来让他心情回升，“他们……他们只是不了解你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但我感觉，这句话说得我自己都心虚。究竟是谁不了解谁？反正我知道，我从未看透他，他永远都像一个谜，需要我把他解开。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我上高中的时候，很多人并不理解我。他们不理解为什么这个出生贫穷的小子可以进这么好的学校，可以拿到那么好的成绩。他们取笑我是怪胎，书呆子，孤立我排挤我。他们不给我好眼色，而我也看他们不顺眼。我被排挤早已不是第一次，从前我还会反抗，因为我明白他们戴着有色眼镜看我，可我现在不想再去抗争什么，因为我自知我有错在先。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想以此赎罪，但这又有什么用呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我们又一次谈崩了。沉默在我们的周围爆发，就像是一瓶被点燃的燃烧弹。我再次不可避免地回到了问题的核心，诺兰·索伦托从来都算不上好人。我感到一阵眩晕，那一瞬间我看到我深陷泥潭，但是沼泽在把我一点点地吞没。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我足足犹豫了一周，最后才在周末总结会上暗示他们的行为不要过于出格，暗示我希望看到他们良好的同事关系。如我所愿，之后几乎没人敢排挤他里。但他的同事关系依然一团糟，他一个人上班下班，有时我们会遇到便一起走一段路，但我们很少聊私事，大概是因为他不想提起。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　时间又忙忙碌碌地过了半个夏天，诺兰在这个职位上已经做得得心应手了，他的工作能力很强，提出了几个不错的方案，还解决了几次小危机。如果不是因为他过去的混蛋事迹，大概有很多人愿意与他交朋友，但实际上即使这样，也已经有不少人开始对他变得态度温和。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　至少当他不在场时，有人愿意恭敬地叫他索伦托总管，而不是像从前一样轻蔑地称他为“那个混蛋”。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我们的关系在陌生人与熟人之间趋近饱和，却总是难以越过那条界限。我有很多话想说，可是却难以开口。我好想明白我们现在到底算是什么，我过去所做之事究竟还有没有余地挽回。如果我们之间没有那么大的裂痕的话，也许我们可以叙旧，我们可以聊一聊几年前的往事，那时我还小，而他还在GSS。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　回首往事，我忽然发现我们的生命正以一种强烈的方式交织在一起，他几乎占据了我生活角落的每一个空隙，一次次把我逼上绝望与欢乐。他是一场夏季的暴雨，而我则是在暴雨中迷路的雨燕，我毫不顾惜自己被打湿的翅膀，只是一次又一次地走进狂风暴雨，被它所吞噬，然后死去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在夏季开始，我第一次在巷口见到他时便已经觉察到了暴风雨的征兆，我看着他抽烟的背影，看着他的蓝眼睛，我便预感有什么不平凡的东西在我的生活里爆裂开来了。一场灾难，一场阴谋在我的身边蔓延，我成为了落进蛛网里的昆虫。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　又一次我们一起加班到了深夜，那时大楼里只剩下了我们两个人。我和他并排走着，我们上了电梯，电梯里我再次感觉有什么东西在我的胸口里浸开。我转向他，我面对着他，我看着他。我轻抚他脑后的头发，然后在他的嘴唇上落下轻吻。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我很想你，一直都是。”我抓住他企图离开的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们能谈谈吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我主动打破了冷战的沉默。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>世上最俗发烧梗。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Chapter 7.<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我和他约在了周六下午，地点是我家楼下的咖啡店。我提前十五分钟就到了，然后点了两杯咖啡。我记得他的口味，黑咖啡不加糖，苦得要命，简直和他本人一模一样。我习惯放三颗糖，这样会甜一些，但实际上，你再怎样往咖啡里加东西也无法改变它苦涩的底味，就像你很难改变一个人的本性。我又想起诺兰了。我改变不了一个商人的本性。他总是很轻易地把很多东西卖掉，先是灵魂，后是身体。第一步为了金钱，第二步为了活命。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我一边小口抿着咖啡，一边看着报纸，期间我的邻居路过和我打了个招呼。我又在报纸里埋头很久，然后发现离约定的时间已经过了十分钟。他不像是一个会爽约的人，特别是当他的约会对象是他的上司的时候。所以我想他大概是堵车了，或是发生了别的什么事情。我耐着性子又等了十分钟，但他还是没来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我试图说服自己，也许他真的被堵在哪条高速公路上，也许他临时有事。又过了五分钟，我的邻居再次路过，然后玩笑般地问我为什么还在等。然后我给他打了一个电话，但是他没有接。他的咖啡里的冰在慢慢融化，杯壁开始渗出点点水珠，而我周围的人已经换了一批了，夜幕逐渐降临。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我终于意识到我被放了鸽子。我感到一阵沮丧，韦德·沃兹，你到底为了什么？你像个蠢货在这里整整等了四十分钟。我想他是故意的。他打算用实际行动告诉我，他不想再继续下去了。我真的弄不懂他在想什么。我原以为他在意我，他会陪我加班，会给我泡咖啡，甚至会用他冰冷的手抚摸我的额头，查看我是否发烧。但一切都是点到为止，也许在他看来，这一切都是一个笑话。我不过是个蠢货，而他因为种种原因不得不留在我身边。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但是无论怎样，我还是打算去确认一下这到底是怎么回事。他不是那样会轻易放人鸽子的人，即使约他的人是我。他再怎么不想见我也会给我一个理由，哪怕是编的。所以这其中一定有问题，我的愤怒开始染上担忧，他到底在哪？到底发生了什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　就在这时，我收到了他的讯息。“发烧了，对不起。”然后又发来了一条“刚刚睡过去了，实在抱歉。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他年近四十了，想必早已远离健身房许久，又因为新模块的上线连续加了一个月的班，不生病都奇怪。原来他没有放我鸽子，想到这里我居然还有一些开心。然而我又想到他发烧了的事实，心中多少有些不安。我相信他能够照顾好自己，而且他也并非不在家中备药的粗心人士。但是我觉得我还是得去看他，没有什么原因，我甚至可能帮不上忙，但是我要去看他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我上了车，然后向他家的方向驶去。在此之前我去药店买了些药，我确信他不是粗心的人，但我总得以防万一，万一他真的没有备药，然后现在躺在床上等死呢？好吧，这些猜想有些不合实际。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　很快，我到了他家门前。他原先的房产被冻结了，这是他入职后我给他分配的新公寓，这并不是很大，但对一个独居男人来说已经足够了。我敲了敲门，原本还在想我的突然造访会不会给他带来困扰，但是当他的房门打开后，我愣住了。因为门后站着一个女人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我还没来得及仔细打量她两眼，她就对我说，进来吧。这下到轮到我尴尬了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　进来之后我坐在沙发上，然后开始感到不自在。诺兰的公寓我只来过几次，第一次来的时候替他搬了点东西，他还是把他的房子装扮得一片灰，就像他的办公室一样，我便送了他一盆小玫瑰来丰富色彩，这是经过矮化的品种，长不高的，没什么固定的花期，一般每隔几周就能开一次花。所以我这次特意向窗外看了一眼，那株玫瑰长势很好，结了两个花苞，细长的花萼里透出一丝红色。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那个女人又回来了，她端着茶水和饼干，然后坐到沙发上。我才发现，她的脸和诺兰有太多的相似。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“戴娜·索伦托。我是他姐姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　她说这话的时候笑了一下。我一时有些失神，他们真的很像。这时我才想起几个月前他告诉过我他有一个姐姐。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“他还好吗？”我有些着急，准备起身去看他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　她摇摇头，对我说：“他睡了，”然后继续说道，“我们聊聊吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“韦德·沃兹，对吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我点了点头，不知道为什么竟然有些紧张。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我们聊了很多。她给我分享了一些诺兰小时候的事情，他小时候并不像现在那么严肃，相反他以前相当顽皮，但他又对数学和计算机抱有浓厚的兴趣，于是他凭着优异的成绩进入了一所相当不错的大学，然后在那里修了计算机学位。之后的事情她没有再讲了，因为我们都明白，之后他去了IOI，然后做了一些我们都不愿提起的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　语罢我们之间有一阵良久的沉默，之后她才补充了一句，“……我们十二月份的时候打算离开哥伦布回乡下，他也许还没有给你写辞职信。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　之后我和她告别，临走前我去卧室看了一眼，诺兰已经睡着了，这时的他看起来比平时温和多了。我在楼梯间和她挥手，然后仔细打量了她一番。她看起来像是大病初愈一样，整个人怏怏地站在门边，她脸色不是太好但依稀能辨认出一点健康的痕迹。她看起来只比诺兰大了几岁，我似乎很容易想到他们小时候一块玩耍的画面，但我又想想他们现在的模样便觉得有几分怪异。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我忍不住去想他们平时的相处模式。我没有姐妹，所以我不明白这意味着什么。诺兰对所有人都保持着合适的距离，他和每一个人都保持着点到为止的关系。他看起来不像是个重视家庭的人，他和他姐姐的关系估计也只是一般。他看起来不像个人，而拉切洛才像个真正的人。至少在我印象里拉切洛那么亲切，就像我的兄长。或许我应该深挖的是他发生这些转变的原因。想到这我握紧了方向盘，向前开去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　最后我想到的是他辞职的问题，他难道不是一个野心家吗？四十岁的年纪对成就事业来说并不算太晚，况且他曾经掌管过一个商业帝国。如今他任期不满三月，事业蒸蒸日上，他却计划着离开。我一时不明白这是他姐姐的主意还是他的主意，他确实不像是个安于现状的人，让他四十岁就退休，我有些难以想象他在乡下戴着草帽晒太阳的场景。他的姐姐看起来很不健康，也许她打算去乡下调养身体。我不得不说，如今环境恶化，城市的空气质量日益下降，乡下确实是个不错的地方，至少那里还有一些干净的空气。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　如此看来，他的复职就像个笑话。他只来了几个月，期间还被他的同事排挤，他根本没有讨到什么好处。我不禁疑惑起来，他复职的动机是什么？难道就真的是来给我当吃力不讨好的劳动力的吗？还是照他的话来说，他为之前的很多事都后悔了，他前来“赎罪”。他怎么会信这样有宗教色彩的词，他哪像一个诚实的信徒？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我的脑子里一片混乱，所有事情塞在我的大脑里，我无法把它们整理清楚。我感到这一切都隐隐有着联系，而这些线团又把诺兰包裹缠绕，我看不清他到底是怎样的，就像水底藏着八分之七的冰山。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我不明白到底会发生什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他周天也没有给我发消息。我重新捋了一遍我们的关系，之后我发现这关系如此混乱又复杂。我重新思考我对他的态度，之后我发现这根本没有答案。我就是对此根本不明白才无法把这些事件捋顺的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我像是在玩现实的解密游戏，但是我相信答案很快就会出现。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　周一他终于来上班了，他的眼圈有些发青，看起来没有休息好。他说谢谢我去探望他。我对他说这没什么。我没有再提另约时间谈谈的事，然后我们回到了各自的办公室。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　最近绿洲的用户投诉激增，他们说GSS开始变得IOI化，他们在脸书一直抗议拒绝加入那么多广告。但实际上，GSS最近资金周转困难，适量增加广告内容只是为了缓和目前的状况，一旦形式好转我便可以减少广告成分以及一些别的规定。我要学的东西真的还有很多，成为GSS管理者之后我才发现这并没有我想得那么容易。我不能够大刀阔斧地改革，不能够匀出精力去让这个世界变得更好。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我原来以为自己是个超级英雄，但当我真正上手了我才发现自己无往不在枷锁之中。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然而令我真正担心的是，伴随着GSS变得IOI化言论而产生的另一种声音，是绿洲毁了世界。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　GSS股价暴跌，在下班之前我的秘书急急忙忙地告诉我，由于绿洲服务器被攻击，现在已经关服了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这一切都乱套了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Charpter8.<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我们用了整整一个下午才恢复了绿洲的正常运行。这句话看起来轻松，实则不然，虽然只有一个下午，但我敢确定我们在这一个下午做了超出一天的工作量。当绿洲重新开服的那一刻所有人都如释重负地呼了口气，各自下班回家去了。而我却感到心中结着一阵忧虑，它像薄雾笼罩在我的心头。绿洲可以说拥有全球最稳定的服务器，然而今天它却因为受到攻击而关服了半天。我们不想让用户起疑，于是给出的答复是我们在进行必要的漏洞维修和升级。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这时我又想起前段时间用户们对我们的不满，甚至还有一些人声称是绿洲让世界变得更糟。我有百分之七十的把握是这群人做的，否则没有人无聊到会来攻击绿洲。一波未平一波又起，我感觉哈利迪抛给我的不是权力不是财富，而是一个烫手山芋。他们已经开始对我们示威，或许下一步就会变本加厉。世界已经很混乱了，没有人介意它是否会变得更糟。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　就在昨天，市中心出现了一辆失控的卡车，它就像一头暴躁的巨兽，没有目的地横冲直撞，那些警察追着它跑了四条街，最后用枪打破了它的三个轮胎它才因此缓缓停下，那个司机下车，他平静地说了一句话，我恨这个世界，这一切都乱套了。然后用他那只老式手枪指着自己的太阳穴，按下了扳机。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在这起事故里，没有人受伤，也没有人死亡，只是有一些公共设施受到了损伤。看来那个司机并不打算在临死前拉一些无辜的人给他陪葬，他并不是个想要报复社会的疯子。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这个事故的后半段上了电视，那些记者们觉得自己终于逮到了一条大新闻，每个人都扛着摄像机揣着话筒，马不停蹄地上了车，就像是在和那个司机比赛飙车。他们都争着想去采访那个人，但他们谁都没想到那个司机刚刚下车便自杀了。一声枪响后，他脑浆迸裂，随着碎掉的还有那些谨慎地围在四周的记者的头条梦。但是他所说的那句话，“我恨这个世界，这一切都乱套了。”却通过那些记者的话筒无比清晰地传了出来，那一刻每一个在看新闻的人都听到了他那句话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　每一个人的脑海里都留下了他大脑碎掉的画面还有他那句宛如梦魇的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这一切都乱套了。他说这句话的那一秒钟，世界上无数个人在死去，他们可能死于饥饿，战争或是别的什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这一切都乱套了。我把这句话默念一遍，然后看了看墙上贴着的顶大的GSS标志。秩序在逐渐被抽离，现实的混乱迟早会蔓延到虚拟世界。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我怀着一股不知怎样的心情下班了。我还是同情那个人的，或许说是有些赞许和欣赏也不为过。他看起来并不像是个疯子，倒像是个行为艺术家。他话语的平静蕴含的不是他心灵的平静，而是一种麻木。我能感受到，那是对生活彻底的绝望。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那句话还是回荡在我的大脑里。我想起我这段时间做过的努力，我确实无法匀出太多精力来让现实变得更好，但是我发现诺兰对此却相当热衷。我们原本打算关闭绿洲的Ludus，因为那真的没什么用，而且它一些古板的机制深受用户诟病，但他表示他可以负责Ludus的翻新工作，并在会议上据理力争，差点和那些人吵起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这好像是我第一次看他那么生气。从前那些人侮辱他时，他都没有那么生气过。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我不得不承认Ludus确实有它存在的必要性，世界上依然有很多人无法在现实中入学，而Ludus给了他们一个机会。诺兰的计划是将Ludus与基础教育挂钩，政府可以节省教育经费，而民众素质可以得到提升。他只是默默地做着这一切，很少有人（当然，我说的是那些民众）知道这个计划是他负责的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　从前玩一款游戏，其中有一个末日倒计时，如果玩家做了错误的事情，末日就会向前走几秒钟，等到倒计时为零，游戏也就失败了。在游戏里，比如你答应了一个极端组织的要求，末日会向前走；比如你答应了对另一个国家开战，末日也会向前走。诺兰的做法，我想大概是把末日向后推了（如果我真的能计算出末日在哪天的话），虽然这在短期看不出什么效果。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　当我下楼开车上了街以后，我之前那种隐隐的担忧才被证实，我就知道这一天不会那么平静。整条街被人们围得水泄不通，他们高举着五颜六色的牌子，大喊着口号。我碰上了游行示威的队伍。我把车窗降下，仔细一听却把我吓了一跳。我再认真去看他们的牌子上写的字——“绿洲毁了世界”、“GSS罪该万死”。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我想哈利迪再怎么料事如神也一定无法想到如今的这个场面。他一定想不到有一天人们会给绿洲戴上原罪的帽子。也许奥格对此有一些预见，但他也绝不会想到事态会发展到那么糟糕。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　民众们开始反绿洲。他们把那些事情都怪罪在绿洲头上，然而我想到，谁又敢说这群人中没人把绿洲当做过最后的慰藉吗？也许他们中的一些人就曾躲在绿洲里逃避现实，然后现在又站在这里说是绿洲毁了一切。这样的逻辑太荒唐了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　但我发现我根本没有时间细想，因为我很快就发现我需要担心另一个问题，我自己的人生安全。我差点快忘记自己GSS股东的身份，而自己正被一群愤怒的民众包围。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我只能掉头回去，我上楼回到办公室，然后看到诺兰坐在办公桌旁。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　诺兰困惑地看着回来的我，我有些无奈。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“街上全是游行的人，我根本出不去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“最近这些事情让我很头疼，这让我感觉……就像……就像那个卡车司机说的，这一切都乱套了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　诺兰后知后觉，“前几天那个引起骚乱的卡车司机？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“对。我感觉所有混乱的东西都被挤到了一块去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然后我打了一个不恰当的比喻，“就像工厂制作沙丁鱼罐头一样，所以的事情都被压扁然后装到了一个小罐子里。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你有没有想过，”诺兰低声说道，“或许这一切都只是开头？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们真是要反绿洲反到底了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“看来是这样的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“这只会让事情变得更糟……”我忽然感到一阵无形的压力，“绿洲根本就不是最根本的原因。这就像，审批杀人案时，原告却控诉刀具公司，说它把刀造出来罪大恶极。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　诺兰沉默了一会儿，才淡淡说道：“有些人并不那么认为。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　接着他说出了一句让我万分惊讶的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“比如说曾经的我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我以为他在开玩笑。但是他没有，他虽然故意表现出一副对这一切毫不在意的样子，但我确实能感受到他深藏在内心的不平静。那种不平静裹挟着相当多的复杂的情绪，我突然意识到，他也是个人，一个有血有肉的人。那个曾经被埋葬在过去的拉切洛好像又在他身上苏醒了，我仿佛又看到他当年的影子。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然而他接下来讲述的东西却并不轻松。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你已经见过我的姐姐了吧？”他问到。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你觉得她看起来怎样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我小心地回答：“她看起来不太健康。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他露出一个苦笑。我的大脑一阵眩晕，一瞬间我好像看到我记忆中拉切洛的影子和他重叠，在我十七岁那年的末尾，拉切洛频繁消失的那段时间，他总爱露出这样的表情，虽然他并不是有意要露出的，只是无意中他的嘴角就勾上了苦涩。一种相当不真实的感觉击中了我，我感到我在十七岁失去的夏日在紧密地与如今的夏日相联系，一切事件都有它的因果。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“戴娜·索伦托这个名字你也许是第一次听，但阿德琳这个名字你应该不陌生吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　岂止是不陌生，简直就是熟悉得不行。那可是绿洲当时最有名的玩家之一，装备好技术好性格也酷，猎蛋一开始就迅速崭露头角，但之后不知道为什么就销声匿迹了，后来听说账号也注销了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我突然明白了他想表达什么。“你的意思是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿德琳是我的姐姐。很不巧，她和你们一样是个狂热游戏粉丝，”他垂下眼睛，“但她的狂热……她一开始还是有分寸的，她能够照顾好自己，也只是买那些她能负担得起的装备。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“后来她开始攀比，开始越发功利化，她追求那些高端装备，一次又一次地往里面砸下她无法负担的数额。再后来，她变了，她不再像是那个我熟悉的姐姐，她把自己关在房间里，几乎斩断了自己与现实的联系。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　说到这里他真的有些激动过头了，他声音都在发颤。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“后来才是最糟的。是吸毒。彩蛋大赛开始后，她开始吸毒。她说这样就能在绿洲呆得更久。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“差一点，那一次就差一点，如果我再来迟一些，我可能再也见不到她了。我来看她，却发现她躺在地上，大概是因为吸毒过量。我打了急救电话，然后她被送到了医院。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“在此之前，她什么都不告诉我，我不敢想象，如果我再来迟一点……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这时太阳已经落山，房间里没有开灯，诺兰的肩膀一直在抖，他哭了，几滴泪水砸到地上。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　看到他落泪，我一时不知所措。一个四十多岁的男人在谈到自己姐姐的过往时，像个小孩一样掉了泪。那一刻我才意识到他和所有普通人都一样，他也有自己的情绪，他也有爱，甚至可能比一般人还要更深。我开始为最初对他们姐弟关系的简单判断而感到抱歉。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他还在哭。而街头上示威游行的群众拿着喇叭不停地喊着“是绿洲毁了世界”，他们总有无限的精力，像洪水一样把这个拥挤的城市整个灌满。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我的大脑发涨，不知道该怎样去迎接明天。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我想和你对抗世界。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“之后我们一起做了个决定。她让我把她送到戒毒所，然后她把她绿洲里所有的装备都送给了我，就注销了自己的账号。”</p><p>“这是我最不愿想起的一段回忆。”</p><p>诺兰不再哭了，他把用来擦泪的纸巾揉成团丢进了垃圾桶里，然后理理自己的头发，再次回到了他的日常精英形象。我忽然想，他是不是什么情绪都要控制，就连悲伤都要压抑，自己在身边修筑围城，别人再也无法窥探他的真实内在。他看起来依然没有缓过来，但是他的大脑已经下令拦截悲伤，也许是因为他觉得他不应该在我面前哭，也许是因为他不想把他的脆弱暴露给我。</p><p>四周那样静，这栋大楼里似乎就剩下了我们两个人。</p><p>我不知道自己在想什么，鬼使神差地便把他拉入怀中抱住，他比我高一点，他的身躯微微有些颤抖，看起来对此相当惊讶。我告诉他：“诺兰，想哭就哭吧。”我像是在哄一个孩子。而他竟然真就哭了起来。他把他所有的伪装都砸得粉碎，就在此时，他只是他自己，他只为那些他所悲伤的事物而哭，为了他姐姐，为了糟糕的现实，不再为别的。</p><p>只有在这一刻，我第一次感觉我抓住他了。那个夏日，幼稚的男孩留不住他的拉切洛，可我终究还是留住了诺兰。那时我心底忽然涌现出一种感觉，他没变过，他从来都没变过，拉切洛是他，IOI总裁也是他，就算称谓身份再怎样改变，他始终是他，诺兰·索伦托。现在我才意识到，从前我都是顾及他的身份，反而忘记了他原本的样子。</p><p>我们就着这个姿势抱了一会儿，而后他才闷声让我放开他，我才赶紧松了手。刚才我脑子一热就抱住了他，现在冷静下来只感觉自己又做了一件蠢事。虽然我也不至于自大到认为他会因此恢复心情，但他看起来比之前要好一点。他看起来有些不好意思，眼眶里还蓄着最后没滴下来的半汪泪水。我发誓我真的不擅长处理这种事情，在我面前，他一直都表现得那样强大，我都快要忽略他脆弱的一面了。</p><p>“别哭了，诺兰。”我小声说，伸手抹去他的最后一滴泪。</p><p>他的脸颊是冷的，泪水是热的，像是一滴滚烫的铁水落到我的拇指上。我看着他不断变红的脸，才意识到我刚刚做了今天的第二件蠢事。看着他的反应，我不禁想到，我究竟是在调情还是在安慰他？</p><p>很快，他整理好了情绪，再次向垃圾桶里丢了一个卫生纸团。我有些紧张，因为我明白接下来他即将告诉我我最想知道的事，关于当年，我十七岁的那个夏天到底发生里什么。</p><p>“我们继续，”他的声音有些哑，“姐姐离开后，我一个人想了很多。绿洲，这个游戏，人们用它来逃避现实，人们沉浸在虚拟世界，逐渐忘记了现实。而哈利迪却不在绿洲里设立任何规则。”</p><p>“只有关闭绿洲，这个世界才能恢复正常。”</p><p>“所以我离开了GSS，来到了IOI。只要我一找到彩蛋我就会把绿洲关闭，我也想过之后的事情，IOI大概会把我告上法庭，也许还会尝试杀我泄愤，但是这一切都没有用，绿洲不会死而复生。”</p><p>“这就是一切了，韦德，”诺兰平静地说，“这就是你想知道的一切。”</p><p>他不是利益熏心的商人，也不是冷酷无情的恶棍。事实上，只要是为了他的信念，他几乎可以付出一切。他是个野心家吗？他确实是。为了他的目标，他不惜将自己伪装成一个毫无胆识爱钱如命的商人，如果不是我的存在，他也许早已成功，绿洲早已被关闭。不，忽然之间我想到了另一种可能。我始终相信他是善良的，如果他真要无情起来，我大概早就死了。是他手下留情了。</p><p>“我还有一个问题。”</p><p>“当初是你故意手下留情的对吗？因为你……”</p><p>“因为我不想。我不想让你死。”诺兰看着我，他的眼睛就像一片海，我看不出他的情绪变化。</p><p>现在轮到我浑身颤抖想要落泪了。我想我们真是奇怪，他先哭了一次，我又哭了。我感到抱歉，我当初竟然这样想他。</p><p>“那你现在怎么想？你还觉得是绿洲的错吗？”</p><p>“不，我不再这样想了，”诺兰摇摇头，“这是你的功劳，韦德。你让我看到了另一条途径，一种折中的，温和的改良方式。况且现在猎蛋大赛早已结束，我也没有办法把绿洲关闭了。”</p><p>“最重要的是，我的姐姐回来了。至少，她变回了曾经的她，只是她现在还没有恢复得那么好，她比以前瘦多了。”诺兰露出了一个微笑，他和戴娜的感情真的很好。</p><p>然而就在这时，这看起来气氛正好的时刻，我却想起了一件不合时宜的事。那个误会。我感到心烦，我心中刚刚求得的宁静逐渐消失。那场误会，如果不是因为那场误会我们不会再次见面，我不会知道拉切洛的真实身份，我也不会再次爱上他，我们只会就此错过，直到某一天，我会把他彻底忘记。我在犹豫我该不该提起那个误会。</p><p>在我欲言又止的时候，他好像看出了我的不安，他打算先开口坦白，他小声说：“那件事……”</p><p>“我本来可以在第一天就和你说清楚，但是……实话实说，我有些担心你那时的状态，于是我就想，干脆就这样将错就错吧，至少我可以借此弥补一些过错，或许说，陪在你身边。”</p><p>他说到最后半句话的时候声音变得越来越小，最后两个字几乎轻得听不清。他忽然猛地站了起来，说：“该死，我为什么要和你说这些，我先走了。”我看见他的脸红了半截。</p><p>“别走。”我抓住他的衣角，自下而上望着他。</p><p>我盯着他，他眼里满是来不及掩饰的慌乱。而我打算乘胜追击。</p><p>“你是在告白吗？你是在告白吧。”</p><p>我抓住他的手，他一开始还想挣脱，但是他一会儿便放弃了。</p><p>“我没有。好吧……这算是吧。你能不能别再看着我了。”</p><p>他已经彻底败下阵来，我心中胜利的喜悦却没有延续太久。我意识到我们在谈着一场漫长的恋爱，我们因为很多事情不得不分开，然后又在一起，如此循环，好在最后是以圆满结尾。不过我心中存着太多亏欠，我不可能就这样接受这一切，于是我沉默了好久，我才说道：“诺兰，对不起。”</p><p>他愣住了，他说：“不，该说对不起的应该是我。”</p><p>那天他去我家过了夜，我们度过了一个漫长的夜晚，我们暂时把那些混乱抛到了脑后，这些事情可以日后解决，我们依然有很多时间很多热情。就在前一秒我还断言世界一团糟，现在我忽然意识到自己有勇气去继续与之抗争了。我变得勇敢坚强，像一个勇士一样等待着披荆斩棘。</p><p>清晨，当阳光透过窗户，我意识到这是新的一天，而诺兰在我的身侧。</p><p>每一个早晨都是一个新的开始。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>